The Greatest Story Ever Told
by Maaaandy Mello
Summary: Ele não pode mais negar seus sentimentos, mas nem tudo é tão simples assim.


_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
All those hopes and dreams  
I could have prayed for…  
There you are_

Ela era tudo o que ele mais queria… Se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por tê-la ao seu lado. Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim... Ao olhar em seus olhos, sentia segurança, sabia que podia confiar nela. Não havia motivo para ela estar o ajudando, pelo contrário, ele havia feito muito mal à ela no passado. Mas ela simplesmente parecia não se importar. Estava ali, com ele. E isso era o que importava agora.

Estavam escondidos, em Hogsmeade. Numa casinha simples, bem humilde. Só havia 3 cômodos no local: uma sala pequena, com um sofá velho e aquecida por uma lareira; um banheiro minúsculo e sem iluminação; uma cozinha, com uma geladeira, um fogão velho e alguns armários com portas quebradas, cheio de louças empoeiradas. Os vidros das janelas estavam quebrados quando chegaram, mas com um feitiço simples, ela as consertara e pendurara cortinas, para que não vissem a claridade que provinha da lareira, que ela havia acendido.

Ele a observava, como se tentasse gravar cada detalhe dela... Os cabelos cor de fogo agora tinham um toque mais sensual, assim como os olhos cor de chocolate, por causa da lareira. Ela olhava para o fogo, como se não estivesse percebendo a presença dele ali. Parecia arrependida. Arrependida por tê-lo ajudado. Esse pensamento o machucou por dentro...

_If I could have one dance, forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight, it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man._

De repente, ela olhou-o. Ele não esperava por isso, ficou sem reação e simplesmente continuou fitando-a. Ela sorriu, e se aproximou, estavam sentados em pontas opostas do sofá.

- Se sente melhor? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Quer alguma coisa?  
- Não precisa.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho tudo o que quero bem aqui. – ele sorriu, e ela não entendeu porque ele disse isso. E nem ele mesmo.

_And if I lived a thousand years, you know  
I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day._

Dormiram. Ela o deixou dormir no sofá, pois estava ferido, e deitou-se ao lado dele, no chão mesmo. Ele não conseguia dormir, ficava simplesmente observando-a, como ela respirava calmamente e mantinha um leve sorriso enquanto dormia. Pelo menos os sonhos dela eram bons, considerando a realidade. Esse pensamento assustou-o um pouco. Era um fugitivo. Havia fugido do destino que haviam marcado para ele desde que nascera. Tanta coisa havia acontecido, tanta coisa havia nele mudado... E a única pessoa no mundo da qual ele não esperava qualquer ajuda, era da ruiva que jazia à seu lado. Sorriu. Queria poder ficar ali, pra sempre. Tentou negar à todo custo, durante todo o mês que haviam passado juntos, ela o ajudando. Agora, a observava, e não conseguia mais esconder. Estava apaixonado.

Era loucura, sabia disso. Não daria certo. Ela nunca saberia de seus sentimentos, ele nunca teria chance de contar. Morreria antes mesmo de experimentar o seu beijo, de poder se desculpar pelo passado, de poder dizer que a amava. Tinha o maior bruxo das trevas à sua procura, e uma hora teria de encará-lo. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then, the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
Did I tell you that I love you, tonight?_

Acordou na manhã seguinte, e não a encontrou na casa.

- MERDA! – gritou, chutando a parede.

Aquilo lhe causou dor, mas ele nem se importou. Sentou-se no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos na perna e a cabeça pendia para frente, segurada pelas mãos. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente. A havia perdido para sempre. Se houvera alguma única chance de ele lhe contar tudo... Acabou.

Alguém entrou correndo dentro da casa, e ele levantou a cabeça para ver quem era. Era ela. Parecia assustada, e muito preocupada.

- Eles estão aqui. Estão procurando você por Hogsmeade.

- Vamos sair daqui! – disse ele, levantando-se ligeiro e apanhando sua capa.

- Não podemos! Vão nos ver! – ela andava de um lado para o outro, pensativa e aflita - O que faremos?!

- Ficamos aqui. – disse simplesmente

- Você é louco?! Vão nos achar!

- Pois que achem. Pelo menos não perco tempo fugindo e digo tudo o que tenho a dizer.

- Como assim? – ela não estava entendendo nada – Você quer morrer?!

- Querer não quero. Mas pelo menos você saberá de tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- Eu te amo.

Ela parecia não acreditar. De repente, o som de gritos lá fora pareceu mudo. Nada mais importava.

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes..._

Ficaram sem reação por alguns segundos. Segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Sem poder evitar, aproximou-se dela, e a abraçou. Um simples abraço, o qual foi retribuído, e ele pode ouvir um suspiro vindo dela.

_But I can feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine._

Afastou-se um pouco dela, o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. Observou-a fechá-los, e sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, a beijou. A beijou como se precisasse disso para continuar a viver, como se ela fosse tudo o que lhe restava. E, na verdade, ela era.

_It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way you'll always be  
Your kiss, you pretty smile, you know I die for  
Oh, baby… You're all I need._

Foram encontrados. Os Comensais da Morte os levaram até o Lorde das Trevas. Foram torturados, castigados... E uma pessoa foi morta, naquele dia.

_And if I lived a thousand years, you know  
I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then, the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told._

- Eu te amo, Gina Weasley. – disse ele, acariciando-lhe a face.

- Eu também te amo, Draco Malfoy. – respondeu ela com um sorriso, colocando em cima da mesa o Profeta Diário, que dizia: "HARRY POTTER DERROTA LORDE DAS TREVAS!".

_Did I tell you that I love you, tonight?_


End file.
